1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to device for carrying a ball and more particularly relates to a device for carrying of balls having a variety shapes and outer circumferences, such as, for example, shapes of basketballs, soccer balls, volley balls, footballs and the like. In the preferred embodiment, the device includes at least one outer pocket positioned on an exterior surface of an outer member enabling the insertion and removal of an article or articles from the interior cavity of the at least one outer pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for carry balls and ball bags are well known in the art. Typical of such devices are the devices disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. Des. 375,626; Des. 363,817; Des. 349,008; Des. 346,273; Des. 339,915 and Des. 332,350. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 384,199 discloses a back pack in the form of a ball. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,717,587; 1,927,492 and 5,238,162 disclose various devices for carrying of balls.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 393,364 discloses an ornamental design for a tennis ball caddy having an open mesh fabric panel, or in the alternative, a transparent window in lieu of the open-mesh panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,577 discloses a bag for holding athletic articles in he form of balls wherein the bag comprises an outer shell having an interior surface. The outer surface is configured in the shape of an athletic ball and includes a securable opening for inserting an removing article therefrom. The interior surface of the outer shell is provided with a first strip of fastening means for mating engagement with a second strip of fastening means positioned on the exterior surface of an inner lining which is removably securable within the outer shell such that the lining conforms to the shape of the outer shell when it is positioned therein. A handle is provided on the outer shell for carrying and transporting the bag.
None of the prior art devices disclose, suggest or teach a device for carry a ball wherein the outer member is used for supporting a carrying handle, which may be in the form of a ruggedized carrier, together with at least one separate exterior outer pocket to enable the user to carry a ball in the inner enclosed space of the carrying device while concurrently have an exterior outer pocket to carry an article or articles. The at least one outer pocket includes an entryway which may be open or which may be secured with a cooperating fastener member and mating member. The at least one outer pocket may be used for carrying an article or articles such as for example personal effects including keys, billfolds, wallets, sunglasses, money, money purse, cell phone and the like (hereinafter referred to collectively as “Personal Effects”).
The concept of a bag for carrying a ball having at least one integrated, exterior, accessible outer pocket having an entryway, which in the preferred embodiment may be a mesh pocket, is not disclosed, suggested or taught by the prior art. The outer pocket may include a cooperating fastener member and a mating member to secure the entryway. The outer pocket may be used for storing Personal Effects whether or not the inner enclosed space of a bag has an athletic article in the form of a ball inserted therein.
The separate outer pocket eliminates the necessity for the user to carry a separate bag, purse or the like for carrying an article or Personal Effects and eliminates commingling the Personal Effects inside of the bag with the athletic article in the form of a ball carried thereby.
None of the prior art United States Patents or United States Design Patents listed above disclose, suggest or teach the combination of a ball carrying device having at least one exterior, accessible outer pocket including a mesh pocket.
The tennis ball caddy disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 393,364 discloses an open-mesh fabric to hold the tennis balls and is essentially in the form of a device for carrying only a tennis ball. Of most importance, is that U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 393,364 does not disclose, suggest or teach the use of fabric or mesh outer pocket as a separate outer pocket for carrying Personal Effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,577 does not discloses, teach or suggest an accessible, fabric outer pocket as a separate pocket for carrying Person Effects.